


You Are, Without a Doubt, The Worst Pirate I've Ever Heard Of

by BumblingBat



Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [22]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-6116 | Kix is So Done, Gen, Let Kix Take a Nap, dumbasses being dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblingBat/pseuds/BumblingBat
Summary: "I can't find a vein here. Maybe your other arm?""What other arm?""That other... oh."
Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728457
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107





	You Are, Without a Doubt, The Worst Pirate I've Ever Heard Of

Kix moved on to his next patient, absently prepping to take a blood sample. He looked up and smiled at who he found waiting.

“Hey, Hook. Sorry to see you here, but I’m glad to see you at all.”

“Do I get a cookie when I make it through this?”

“Yeah, Hook. I’ll raid Jesse’s stash just for you. Now, I need your arm and squeeze this.” Kix handed over a small ball and started poking at Hook’s elbow looking for a vein. “Geez, Hook. Drink more water next time, yeah? Your veins are basically non-existent. Let me see your other arm. Maybe I’ll have more luck on that one.”

“Kix.”

“Other arm, Hook.” 

“Kix. You’re going to have to use that arm.

“Hook, maybe let the medic be the judge that?”

“ _ Kix _ .”

“ _ What.” _ Kix finally looked up to see Hook barely holding in laughter. “What?”

“Kix. You chopped that arm off at the elbow six months ago.”

“Oh. Right. I forgot about that. Uh, ok then. I will try harder.”

“I think what you need to try is sleep. Get Coric to come finish up. You just tried to draw blood from a prosthetic.”

  
“ _ Kix did WHAT?” _

**Author's Note:**

> Hook got his name because he likes to take his hand off and pretend to be a pirate. Eventually, he runs into Hondo. Hondo thinks this is great fun and tries to adopt (kidnap) this fledging pirate child.


End file.
